marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Achillia (Earth-616)
Achillia, though was born eons ago, her biologies are extremely rare, but at the same time, advance enough to prove that she is indeed the next step in the baseline human evolution. Her existance, though against common belief, shows that mutations of the X genes was nothing more than a stepping stone for a higher beings. History Achillia was orn in around the year 8 BCE to a high ranking Spartan hoplite as a father and a daughter of a Roman merchant as a mother, which soon fell ill after the birth and died shortly after the girl turns one. Unknown to her, the death of her mother rippled to her relatives, and triggered a spectrum of emotions. Her father - who used to tell her stories about the Battle of Troy or the Homer's story, Lliad, and how she is named after the hero, Achilles, between his shifts - now takes more time to train her to become a solider, despite the community's preferance for a boy, to protect her from her Roman grandfather, who was most effected by the death and blames the young child. Though of higher ranks and Spartian community that contains equality for both genders, her father was mocked by many. Without listening to the society, he send her off to the military at seven, a tradition reserved for boys. Her "pack" was a standard all-boys with an exception of her. Both the teachers and the students underestimate her and she was often considered an outsider. The only relief she recieved is from her father, who consistantly tell her to "be strong" every time he visited. As the years pass by since the death, the more her grandfather felt his rage against her. His need for revange was sought out by trying to contact the Ceasar. Viewed as a problem under his intrest, the Ceasar ignored the request and continue the plan to expand the growing Roman Empire. In the meantime, Achillia was fighting her way to the top of the power chain within her male competitors. But the discrimination stands, and after beating the rest of her pack by pure skill, she was shoved to a cleaning duty and forgotten about. Due to her gender and to embarrass her, she was often forcefully requested to dance a performance for the rest of the group as they dine in a traditional dance outfit which made up of only a single thin layer of loose Egyptian cotten cloth and a few leather straps. Her stash of food that she has stolen was used to serve the boys to keep them well-fed when time comes. But with that, she learns to be an excellent thef as well as a pickpocket. If there was any positive chatter about her, it was how she fights like a cornered animal and how to fight her in the battlefield in the future is to court death. She used the latter as a motive to boost her morale. One day, she felt unwell and was transferred back home. Her father was devastated to learn the news and found no one that could cure the symptoms. As severe as the sickness seems, she was well again the next day, but compains about feeling strange when she is near any kind of object, which her father just plainly mentioned that it will pass as she returned to the military service. Sickness began to worry the rest of the group, as they believe it was food posoning. Other than the weird sensation, she notices that everytime one of the boys was dangerously close to striking her body, she would see the boys slow down enough for her to quickly counterstrike. Years pass by and she notice that the rest of the boys seems to grow higher than her and that her height and appearance was the same as years before. Her father notices this also and tries his best to resist his urge to rush her to grow up and have children. Unexpectedly, he was suddenly relieved of his duties as a hoplite and fell down the social ladder to be a standard civilian. This cause more tension for Achillia as the rest of the pack view her father as a failure. Often, she would be assaulted at night while she was sleeping. During the day, she will be harassed admit that she cheated if she wins during a fight. She was rejected by the promotion that allowed her pack to be a part of the Spartan's mighty army. On the way home, she saw her father got stabbed on a remote market place by four Romans. Shocked, she ran toward her dying father, and barehandedly killed the Romans. As he gasps his breath, he told her that he was actually her foster father, as her real father was a "blue being from worlds afar, sent by the Gods." His last words mentioned that his death was unavoidable, that he was gambling with his life to keep her alive, and that his death is brought upon by her grandfather. Heart filled with hatred, she went home and put her father's armor and weapons he has aquired in the military on him and burn the house to give him a warrior's death. With some money, she bought her way to Rome. In Rome Not knowing the name nor the looks of her grandfather, Achillia was in an disadvantage. Her grandfather, on the other hand, know fully well that she was looking for him ever since he was promoted to be one of Ceasar's merchants around two years ago. What he did not suspect, however, is her announcing her presence to Ceasar so quickly. Due to her young looks and lack of parents, she was often fell into the prey of crime. Her actions against the lowly criminals have caught attention of the Roman military and she was sent to Ceasar's attention. There, she was introduced to her grandfather. Thinking his lack of speech shows lack of confidence, Ceasar sent her grandfather and her off to a private room, smirking at him for not being able to talk to a little girl. There, he began to uncomfortably talk about his bussniess, in exchange for her story of how she will destroy her grandfather once she finds him. His anger about her quickly turn to fear, as she looks at him with her angry eyes and continues her description of the events. To his relief, Ceasar soon came in needing his knowledge. But nearly out of earshot, he was asked about the conversation and he replied by saying that she's "like her father." Hearing the words, she froze, knowing that the only person in Rome that knows her father would be him. She gasps in air knowing that she was very well witin the arm reach of him mere minutes ago. Looking back, they where gone. That night, she marched her way to the estate belonging to her grandfather. It was surrounded at all sides by well trained soldiers. When attacking, she notices that they too, slow down to the point where she can easily walk away and dodge the blades until it comes crashing down on the ground after she is long past it's strike zone. As she ran to another guard and focusing on him, she raises her hand and notice that feeling that occer when she is near objects change and the guard sway a little. Distracted, she finishes him off to enter the fenced perimeter. Inside, she notices three four-man patrol of stronger guards, but due to the gap between the patrols, she was able to easily slip through. No later than when she killed him, the guards where alerted. As much as their attack slowed down, the attack came from too many directions and she was overwhelmed. Upon coming back to concious, she realized that she was in a dark room.